Patients in a medical care facility frequently require movement from one location to another within the facility. The frequent movement is necessitated by the configuration of a typical facility. A typical medical care facility is organized into several activity centers. These activity centers may include, for example, an emergency room, the patient's home location (i.e., the patient's room), one or more operating rooms, a radiology area, and a recovery area. Each of these areas typically has a procedural surface onto which the patient must be transferred, upon arrival at the activity center. For example, at the patient's home location, the patient must be transferred to his bed. And at the operating rooms, the patient must be transferred to the operating table. And in the radiology area, the patient must be transferred to an x-ray table. The configuration of a typical medical care facility necessitates numerous patient transfer events, during the course of treatment. For example, a patient needing an x-ray may be subjected to four transfer events (from his bed to a gurney, from the gurney to the x-ray table, from the x-ray table to the gurney, and from the gurney back to his bed) and two transport events (from his room to radiology and from radiology back to his room).
The transfer is typically performed by transferring the patient from a bed to a transport device, such as a gurney. Often the patient requiring movement is not conscious or cannot physically assist in the transfer, and so must be transferred by hospital personnel. This process typically involves two or more persons transferring the patient onto a transfer device (e.g., a roller-board or back-board), lifting the patient from the bed, and moving the patient to the transport device. This process is a leading cause of injuries to hospital personnel, including nurses. Furthermore, this process can lead to injury to the patient caused either by improper manipulation or dropping. This process will continue to become more difficult and injury-prone in the future, as studies consistently show that the average weight of the population, including the hospital patient population, is steadily increasing.
Prior devices for assisting in this transfer process include roller-boards, backboards, and hoists. Roller-boards are unsafe if used improperly and require two or more people to complete the transfer. Hoists must be manipulated under the patient and often lift the patient in an awkward position, causing patient discomfort. An additional transfer device is a horizontal transfer device, which pulls the patient on a sheet of material from one surface to another. This device suffers from several disadvantages including compromised patient safety. Roller-boards, back-boards, hoists, and horizontal transfer devices are also all separate devices from the actual transport device, which requires that the device be present at each activity center or be transported along with the patient.
There is a need in the art for an improved patient transfer and transport device adapted to facilitate movement of a person from a stationary bed onto a mobile platform, and from the mobile platform onto a procedure surface, and back to the stationary bed. There is a further need for an integral transfer and transport system that allows a single operator, possessing a minimum level of strength, to perform the patient transfer safely and efficiently.